Worth The Wait
by Pelican182
Summary: Ellie has waited long enough. She's finally decided to get what she wants; but will it be too late? WARNING: LEMON, LANGUE, AND ADULT SITUATIONS! Review and tell me what you think.


NOTICE:  
Takes place a few years AFTER the game.  
Please enjoy the story guys.  
MATRUE THEMES INCLUDE: SWEARING, SEXUAL THEMES, AND MANY MORE!

* * *

"C'mon damn it!" the large man shouted behind himself as he sprinted down the long path. Behind him numerous children followed, ages ranging from ten to eighteen; all trying their best to catch up.

A woman and man stood to the side lines watching the kids run. The man looked a bit older, probably in his early forties. His long dirty blonde hair was starting to get gray streaks, much to his dismay and his brother's pleasure. He stood at about six foot with an average build. He leaned against the fence and muttered, "Now I'll be...how the hell does that even work out? They should be able to pass someone so much older!"

The woman next to him nodded solemnly as she watched a small boy fall to the ground. Though the frown didn't stay too long, as an older girl stopped to help him back up. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair, cut evenly. She seemed to be in her late thirties, with a trim build. She looked at the taller man and said, "It was a good idea to build this track. Considering how much runners there are; we're going to need to stay in shape".

Their eyes were drawn to the cursing redhead, trying her best to catch the man.

"GOD DAMN IT JOEL!" The girl screamed as she felt the texture of his sleeve; only for it to tug away as the man sped up.

"MOTHER FUCKER" She yelled loudly; she could only watch as Joel sped up on a turn, the hardened look on his face never wavering.

"G-Give it up Ellie…" A panting boy next to her huffed, "We've been doing this for ever. We'll never catch him". Ellie glared at the boy for a second, before scoffing and watching Joel make another lap, almost over lapping them.

Two years…two long backbreaking years and Ellie still couldn't match him. She'd done exactly what he'd told her to do. Sure she would complain and be stubborn; but she never tried to disobey Joel…_usually._

Wake up at six, stretch, jog, eat, work, jog again and then repeat the process.

She heard Tommy whistle once Joel had caught back up with her; giving her one of his nodes as he ran past.

She came to an abrupt stop; causing Ethan to almost stumble into her. Instead the boy tripped and as Ellie liked to say, "Ate shit".

Joel stepped over the boy, walking towards his brother. He almost laughed as the fifteen year old boy stuck a tongue out at Joel.

"Well I guess it's safe to say you can out run us if we ever get overrun" Tommy said with a chuckle as Joel wiped the sweat from his brow.

"That and out fight ya. If it comes down to it, I'll fight while you guys run. I'll catch up" Joel said a bit too cocky.

"Okay cowboy" Maria said getting between the two brothers, "Don't let your boots outgrow your feet".

The brothers both gave the woman a look before a younger girl named Emily said, "Maria, that was lame!"

The woman's face turned red as she shouted, "All of you back to town ASAP! Don't make me get Joel on ya". The children began filing out the make shift gates; all chuckling.

"So" Tommy's voice broke the silence as he watched the last teenager leave,"Are you gonna able to make the party tonight?"

Joel glared at his younger brother before muttering, "You and I both know it ain't up to me. You wanna know; you gotta ask E-"

"JOEL" Ellie said sprinting up to the three adults, "The poles are ready to go. Let's get going". Joel had to rack his brain to remember what the seventeen year old was talking about and then it hit him 'fishing'.

"I guess I'm ready. Ain't got duty today so we're good on my end" Joel said stretching. Ellie gave the much taller man a funny look before pinching his side and running off yelling behind her, "Well hurry up. I'll be at the gate".

_A little while later_

Ellie was beyond upset at this point; no…she was downright pissed. She glared at Joel as they walked back to their house in silence. "Gosh damn asshole" She thought to herself, "Can't take a hint to save his damn life".

When she and Joel had arrived back in Jackson they instantly fell in step with the community. Their bond seemed to grow stronger every day. Then three months later the changes began.

Maria happily described to Ellie that her life was now basically a bitch. Periods, an odd concept at the time; were the worst. A few days out of the month Ellie would be in pain, have mood swings, and just hate life.

Not to mention she had to go looking for new cloths to support her new 'accessories'. Maria and other women of the community explained everything she needed to know; considering Joel wouldn't speak about it.

Ellie could complain about a lot. Infected, guard duty, the many deaths shed gone through, but the worst had to be her new hormones.

Supposedly everyone her age went through these…'feelings', but Ellie found hers a little bit more extreme.

She bit her lip as she looked up at Joel's muscular back. He easily over stepped the broken porch step and walked inside their house. Ellie couldn't help but watch his toned arms push the heavy door open; the muscles expanding.

"Shit" she thought as she slowly rubbed her thighs together.

When she explained her feelings to Maria; the older woman laughed and told her, "Don't worry Ellie, it's just a crush" but Ellie couldn't be too sure.

She jumped onto the porch and began striding inside. They'd dropped today's catch off at the town hall so there'd be no fish gutting tonight. "Still" Ellie thought as she lifted her arm and took a whiff, "I need to shower".

At least the town had running hot water. Ellie had decided that was all that mattered in life when she finally took her first official bath. She strolled upstairs to her room and grabbed some fresh cloths before entering her bathroom.

Turning on her shower she quickly stripped. She was almost in the shower when she caught sight of herself in the mirror Maria had made Tommy put up.

"Oh man…They're getting bigger" Ellie said as she grasped her breast. If she had to give a guess she would say they were easily High C Cups now. She gave them a slight squeeze as she turned around, "I wonder if he likes big tits?" giving it a thought she took her hands away from her breasts and rubbed her bottom, "Nah…I bet he's an ass man".

It was not surprise to her that a lot of the boys her age would check her out. She didn't try to be full of herself, but she had to admit she was pretty hot considering she had a fit, tight body with curves in all the right places. She'd read in a diary from before the infection that those traits were pretty popular. Her above average chest and big bouncy bottom were pluses. She could easily walk into a room and steal the men's attention…if she wanted to. It just wasn't her style, but she still loved making the older women jealous when their husbands would be caught looking at her.

Plus, she only wanted one man to look at her; but he seemed to not even notice her, at least not in the way she wanted.

She was broke out of her thoughts when his deep southern voice shouted, "Ellie, you okay up there". Ellie bit her lip and looked at the wetness between her legs she had gained from her thoughts on him.

"Yeah" She said calmly, keeping her voice straight, "I'm gonna take a shower really quick".

"Alright then" Joel yelled back through the door, "I'mma take one too and then we can go eat dinner".

Ellie jumped in and bathed as quickly as she could. She let her hair out her ponytail and began lathering it up in the town's homemade soap.

Once finished she stepped out and began getting ready. Deciding to let her now long hair hang down she wondered, "Maybe he doesn't like ponytails?"

Putting on a tight blue shirt and shorts she walked out of the bathroom. She was a bit surprised to see she had finished her shower before Joel, who usually was waiting for her by now. "Age must be getting to him" she smiled to herself as she walked towards Joel's room. Right next to her own; that way she'd feel safe even if he wasn't with her.

She slowly poked her head into his room and noticed it was empty, but heard the shower coming from his bath room; which was only possible because the door was slightly opened. Ellie could hear Joel whistle a soft tune and slowly began creeping towards the door.

Hell, just because he wouldn't look at her didn't mean she couldn't see him. She slowly pushed the bathroom door a bit more open, allowing her to stick her head through the crack.

Steam was all that was seen throughout the room. She could make out his large figure in the shower slowly washing his head free of suds. Ellie couldn't help but lick her lips as she got a decent look at his broad back. His huge body that rippled with muscle with every movement was making her mouth water.

Suddenly he turned around, his eyes still closed as washed the soap from his head. Ellie's freckled face went blank as a blush rose to her face.

"Holy fuck…" she whispered lowly to herself gazing at his…shiv. Without her even noticing her teeth began to grind as she squeezed her hands into tight fists.

She quickly ran away from the bathroom and threw herself onto the couch, acting like nothing just happened; trying her best to get the image out of her mind.

_Later that night_

"Again?" Joel asked; his low voice slightly slurred as Tommy held his arm across the table. For lack of better words, Joel had been kicking Tommy's ass in anything the younger brother could think of. This also included drinking, which now lead to a drunken Tommy and tipsy Joel.

"C'mon" Tommy said, his face a bit flushed, "I-I ain't lettin my good f-for nothing brother beat me again".

Joel laughed as he took his brother's hand in his own and Jerry called, "START". Sure; Tommy put up an amazing fight…for about two seconds.

"FUCK!" Tommy yelled slamming his head down on the table. Joel just chuckled as he took another gulp of the homemade liquor.

Ellie watched across the room as a group of men and younger boys gave Tommy a pat on the back; more out of pity than anything. She sat with most of the girls, ranging from all ages.

"Can you believe that? Getting so upset about losing" Maria said shaking her head. While the majority of women didn't care witch man was strongest, there was a few who cared deeply; and right now they were pissing off Ellie.

"How the fuck can someone his age still be so strong though?" A woman named Jenna asked. Maria shook her head as Tommy stood up and challenged Joel to a push up contest.

"From what I've heard" Maria started turning back around, "Joel's always been a tough son of a bitch…Tommy's words; not mine. Tommy told me one time Joel took on half the baseball team for picking on Tommy".

Ellie watched intensely as Joel and Tommy started doing pushups. Both were sloppy do to the booze, but Joel pulled a head and left Tommy falling onto his chest.

"Do you ever stop checking him out?" Carry; a younger woman asked with a smile. A hot blush rushing to her face; Ellie turned around and sputtered, "I wasn't checking anything out, just wanted to see who would win".

"Well we all know that" Lisa said winking at Maria who rolled her eyes, "No offense Maria. Tommy's great, but I don't think anyone could really measure up to Joel. Sure he's an ass, but he's just frustrated. I just don't get why he doesn't try to get with one of us. I'd gladly let him take some frustrations out on me".

Ellie glared at the twenty eight year old who she had liked, until now. The girl was in all aspects a 'Bimbo' as Maria had put it. Large double D breasts and a huge shapely rear was all Lisa had going for her. She couldn't hunt, was too afraid to go on supply runs, and her cooking sucked ass. Ellie scoffed and turned her head, almost feeling sick looking at the woman.

"Ewww" the woman all laughed together as they joked around. Maria asked them, "Oh really Lisa, you wanna see something?"

Without getting an answer Maria left, leaving the girls to their conversations. Ellie sat quietly, peeking glances over at Joel who was talking to the other men now. Her heart soared when she saw his usual stoic face light up with laughter.

She was brought out of her musing when a loud thump caught her attention. Maria had returned and dropped giant binder on the table. The binder was dusty, scratched, and was in terrible shape; but the innards seemed to be safe.

"What's that?" An older woman asked peeking at the cover. Maria gave a giggle as she looked over at the men and said, "Don't let Tommy know I stole this, but this is his family photo album. He got it back when he went back down to Texas, before we met".

Ellie tried holding back her eagerness; she always wanted to know more about Joel; even if it were by simple pictures. She still had the picture he had made her keep, of Joel and Sarah. Even to this day she would look at it and wonder if she was just a replacement.

"Oh! Would you look at that!" Maria exclaimed with a smile as she pulled out a picture of two young boys. The boy on the right had brown short hair and was slightly taller than the younger boy. Although his face was trying to look mad, he was still adorable. Ellie could instantly tell it was Joel; she'd always know him, even if it was before they'd met. The smaller boy, who she assumed was Tommy seemed happier considering her has a huge piece of pizza in his hand and was stuffing his face.

Ellie couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else at the note under the picture that read, "Joel's jealous over pizza? Girls are gonna be a pain".

Maria pulled out another picture, this one of Tommy wearing a baseball uniform. He was slightly taller, and his hair was a little longer. He looked really serious. The note read, "Tommy's first game".

Ellie looked over the pictures passed along between the various women; examining everyone. "Tommy looks just their father" Ellie said slowly rubbing her thumb over the old picture. Maria smiled and said, "Yep, Joel got more of his mother's looks with the brown hair and all".

"S-She's beautiful…"Ellie said looking at a picture of Joel and his mother. They sat in a hospital room; his mother lying on the bed in gown, with Joel snuggled into her side. Joel seemed to be around the age of six, his small body buried into hers. The note read, "Laura's on her way to a speedy recovery thanks to Joel!" Ellie smiled softly seeing Joel had smile on, even though he was sleeping in the picture.

Taking the next picture she couldn't help but laugh. A seven year old Joel was holding hands with a little girl; sporting a huge blush. The note read, "Joel's first little girlfriend". In the back of the picture you could see Tommy making a funny face.

The next picture was of Tommy in a baseball uniform. Joel was nowhere to be scene but there was a small blonde girl; which seemed to tick off Maria. The note read, "World Series baby!"

The next picture showed both Joel and Tommy dressed for a holiday called Halloween. Ellie didn't fully grasp the concept of the holiday, or why Joel and Tommy were dressed up. Joel was dressed in a black out fit with a cape. Supposedly he was supposed to be batman. Tommy was dressed in a purple suit with green hair and white face makeup. He was supposed to be the villain which made the girls laugh.

"Oh my" Lauren said looking at another picture, causing the other women to glance at the nineteen year old blonde. Lauren turned the picture around giving everyone a look.

A sixteen year old Joel sat atop of an Oldsmobile kissing a girl maybe a year younger. Ellie couldn't help stutter as she looked at the picture. Joel was about 6'1 in the picture, pretty tall for a sixteen year old. His frame was defiantly smaller than it was now, but you could still see his muscles through his tight, thin black T-shirt. He wore dirty jeans, along with a pair of old boots. His arm was wrapped a smaller little blonde girl who was blushing as Joel kissed her cheek. The note read, "Future Mrs. White".

Ellie gasped as she realized who that girl was. She gave a frown and moved her eyes away from the picture. "So…" Ellie thought to herself looking over at Joel, "That's Sarah's mom…"

The next picture everyone focused on was Joel and Tommy, both in tuxedoes. The note said, "Joel got hitched!" Ellie blushed seeing Joel look so formal and handsome.

"Man…" a blond woman said looking at the picture. Ellie had forgotten her name but remembered she was a doctor. The woman sighed and looked over at the men with a smile before saying, "If he cleans up that well I might have to ask him over for some drinks".

Ellie snatched the photo up and slapped it face down on the table causing everyone to look at her.

"Hahaha" Lisa laughed at bit sipping some liquor, "No need to get so jealous kid. What do you care, he's a grown ass man; he can make a decision if he wants to".

Ellie glared at the woman with a blush and muttered, "Fuck you, stupid bitch".

"Me oh my!" Lisa said standing up quickly, her breast bouncing a bit, "Is little Ellie upset? What would you do if I walked over there right now and invited old Joel to my house?"

Maria fearing a fight considering it was Ellie picked up another photo and slid it over to the redhead. Ellie stayed glaring at Lisa who smiled smugly; she gently picked up the photo and peeked at it.

"Aw" Maria said from behind Ellie staring at the picture. She walked around the table giving everyone room to see the picture even though she felt no one should. Glancing at Ellie's face she could see the girl had an almost too serious expression.

In the picture stood Joel, Tommy, and a little four year old girl. Tommy and Joel both wore smiles while the girl puffed out her chubby cheeks and glared up at Joel. Each man held one of the girl's small hands, holding her close.

"May be a bit of an asshole, but at least he loved his daughter" Maria said as Tommy staggered over, clearly aggravated.

"D-Damn bastards" Tommy muttered plopping down next Maria; who snuggled into his side. Maria smiled and looked up at his face asking, "What's wrong hun?"

Tommy's arms flew in the air as he said, "That bastard…them b-bastards…he thinks h-he's better than everybody. They j-just laughed". Maria laughed too as her husband's arms dropped and he frowned.

Maria looked towards the other side of the room; and shook her head at what she saw. Jimmy, a burly man that was considered quite terrifying sat across from Joel; both had their elbows on the table, arms extended; and hands twisting.

"What is it with men and arm wrestling?" She asked over at Ellie; hoping to have someone to talk to considering Tommy had dozed off. She wasn't surprised to see Ellie watching the match between Joel and Jimmy. She watched as Ellie shifted almost uncomfortably in her seat.

Maria traced Ellie's line of sight over to Joel's large body as he strained himself in the chair; Jimmy doing the same. She herself had to admit Joel was by no means unattractive. Even with his age he held one of the fittest bodies among the whole society.

She could see the huge muscle in his arm bulge as he began to push Jimmy's arm over. A look of happiness when he finally slammed Jimmy's hand on the table. He stood up shakily, clearly drunk off his old Texan ass. He pointed at Jimmy, and said something she couldn't hear.

She once again shook her head as Joel sat back down and took on another challenger. She brought her vision back to Ellie who was still watching; only now biting her lip; her eyes roaming all over Joel.

"ELLIE" Maria shouted loud enough for the redhead to hear. Maria knew well enough of the crush Ellie had acquired for her protector; but these days she was having second thoughts. It really did seem like everything the girl did was to get Joel to notice and praise her; more than a father figure should. She wasn't sure whether she approved of Ellie's attraction for him, or if she feared it.

"Hey Maria…" Tommy whispered in her ear causing Maria to shake from the heat of his liquored breath, "Why don't w-wee go home and have some f-fun?"

Maria let her husband stand her up, him leaning on her as they began walking out. "Hey Tommy" Ellie called as Maria and Tommy walked past her.

The man lazily turned his head, eyes half lidded and slurred out, "Wasss is it Ellis?" Maria wanted to smack her husband for calling the girl Ellis but ignored it in favor of hearing what said girl had to say.

"What…" Ellie began, her eyes shifting back over to the guys, "What kind of women is Joel interested in?"

Maria was beyond shocked, but had no idea how to stop this conversation as Tommy stumbled back over and plopped down next to Ellie.

"Well Elem" Tommy murmured pointing at the girl who listened intensely, "If that bastard w-wasn't trying to steal my girlfriend he was usually with a feisty woman. I th-think [hic] he liked the challenge or something. He liked em rough and tough as hell. That's why he gots with that Tess gal. I think he had a thing for big butts too!"

"Alright" Maria starting grasping her husband's shoulders, lifting him from his seat, "Enough talk, let's get you home".

She examined the serious look on Ellie's face and almost slapped her husband. She wanted to say something, anything really; but if she knew Ellie it wouldn't matter. She shook her head and began walking with a humming Tommy towards the exit.

"Make sure you keep an eye on the little trouble maker" Maria whispered to one of the girls waitressing to the men. The woman nodded and left to bring a table a few more drinks.

"Hey Ellie" A girl said earning Ellie's attention, "I think someone's interested in you".

Ellie looked to where the girl was pointing and raised an eyebrow. A younger, average height, light skinned boy was clearly checking her out. Ellie knew who he was and just rolled her eyes before turning back towards the girl, "Now why would I care if Logan was checking me out Brittany?"

Brittany giggled as she covered her mouth. Out of all the people in the community Brittany was probably Ellie's closest friend besides Maria, and one of the only people she trusted completely. Brittany was a thin light skinned girl with bright blonde hair who stood about an inch shorter than Ellie. Her huge chest sometimes aggravated Ellie, not out of jealousy; but because they never stopped bouncing. Even though she was considered beautiful, she chose to ignore boys; much like Ellie had.

"I don't know girly" Brittany said lightly rubbing her hands over Ellie's legs, getting closer and closer to her crotch, "Maybe I thought you need some action?"

Ellie rolled her eyes once again and pushed the girl's hands off her with a laugh, "Psh…Like you're one to talk. I heard you turned Max down the other night" She brought her face closer to the blonde, "Why'd you turn him down…I heard he'll do anything to please a girl".

Brittany smiled as she darted her tongue out; rubbing it against Ellie's lips. "Well you know I like you better baby. Little Maxi could never measure up to you" she said while laughing".

Ellie pushed her away as she looked around to make sure nobody was staring, "Your nuts". Brittany continued laughing, "But you love me!"

Ellie's and Brittany's relationship was odd to say the least. They'd met after about six months of Ellie living in Jackson. It took a while but they became great friends.

After a while Brittany had figured out that her friend had feelings for her father figure; feelings a daughter didn't usually hold for her father. After talking to Ellie, Brittany realized Ellie did in fact love Joel; and had a lot of feeling pent up.

Wanting to help her friend she decided to relieve some of her stress. "You look a little tense…" Brittany said looking her friend who was now once again watching Joel, "Why don't we go back to your house and loosen you up?"

Ellie's face turned a bit red as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She was in no way a lesbian; and neither was Brittany; but they'd both decided that it was more a form for them to take some stress out of them and a great way to bond.

"I don't know…" Ellie said looking back at Joel; who was laughing with a group of guards, "I should really watch Joel; he's a bit out of it".

Brittany smiled looking at the older Texan before she whispered, "Then tell him to join us…I know you'd love it…_just imagine it_".

Ellie's face was now fully flushed; she gripped her jeans hard, her knuckles turning white as she did imagine it. "All you gotta do is ask him…I'm sure in this state of mind he'd jump for it. I wouldn't mind; he ain't bad looking" Brittany said; almost trying to convince Ellie.

She smiled as she watched Ellie bite her lip; something she did when she was clearly turned on. "C'mon Ellie; don't you think it's time you told him you want to break off a piece of him? Remember that diary we read? That girl said guys his age seem to be only interested in younger girls. Just go over and tell him you wanna go home. We'll go to your house and well…"

Ellie could only imagine all the things Joel could do to her; especially after getting a look at his tool earlier.

"_Holy shit…"_Brittany thought to herself as she watched Ellie slowly stand up, "_Is she really gonna do it?_"

Ellie slowly started walking towards the men, her legs shaky as she sucked her lip. "I don't know?" She heard Joel say as one of the men finished talking, "I don't think Ellie would be too fond of that".

Without missing a beat Ellie ducked behind a wall leading to the restrooms. "Aw Joel!" Larry said with a laugh, "Are you really scarred of that little girl?"

Joel chuckled as he scratched his head, "Well….she can be kinda scary. I just don't think she'd take kindly to me bringing a new woman in the house after all this time".

Ellie's eyes widened at this and she listened more intensely. "Big deal?" Fred said before taking another swig, "You can get any fucking girl in this town and you let some kid hold ya back. Kinda stupid if you ask me".

"When's the last time you've even had sex?" a younger man asked with a grin. Ellie listened as Joel explained how Tess was his last time about two days before she had met the two.

"Holy shit Joel" Bill said slapping his knee, "You gotta get your ass out there and talk to some women. Men need to let loose otherwise they start going crazy".

Joel couldn't help but frown as he responded, "It' not like I don't talk to women, I just don't think a relationship is something I need really. Ellie keeps me busy so I really don't need anyone else".

"She may keep you busy, but let's face it; you can't fuck Ellie" Matt said rubbing his beard, "I mean gosh damn, in times like these every guy needs to relieve a little stress".

Joel gave the man the most serious face he could while under the influence, "Now don't go talking about Ellie like that; she's like my daughter. A relationship like that would just be…well…odd. The girl knows I love her and like I said, she's all I need".

By this point Ellie had turned away and began walking back towards Brittany. "What happened?" Her friend asked as Ellie grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards the exit.

"I ummm….I chickened out…" Ellie lied; Joel's words echoing in her head. Brittany gave a cute pout as she said, "Darn…do you still wanna hit your house. We could go to mine; but I don't think mom would be too happy with what we're gonna be doing…not after she caught us last time".

"Um…sure" Ellie said letting Brittany lead the way.

"_Now don't go talking about Ellie like that; she's like my daughter. A relationship like that would just be…well…odd"._

"Gosh damn it…" She thought to herself, "What do I have to fucking do to get him to see I'm not his little girl anymore…"

"Yo Ellie" Brittany yelled waving a hand in front of Ellie's face. Ellie looked up in surprise and saw they had arrived home. "You okay beautiful?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow. Ellie nodded reassuringly and said, "Yeah…let's go take a shower miss swallows".

Brittany gave a giggle as her eyes widened and she said, "Oh my Ellie, you make me blush!"

The two quickly made their way to Ellie's room; stripping each other of their cloths. "My my…" Brittany muttered as she pinched Ellie's hard nipples once she had ripped the red head's shirt off, "You really are turned on…I wish I could you get you this hot".

Ellie squeezed her eyes tightly; she curled her toes as Brittany twisted her left nipple letting out a sweet loud moan.

"Jesus, if you're this loud for me…" Brittany said licking her lips as she led Ellie towards the bathroom where she turned on the hot water, "I wonder how loud you're gonna be when Joel smartens up".

Ellie opened her eyes at this and bit her lip. "What's wrong Ellie?" Brittany asked feeing her friend tense up.

"He'll never love me like I do him…" Ellie whispered as she glared at the ground, "I heard him and a couple guys talking. Joel said a relationship with me would be odd. All he sees in me is a replacement for his daughter".

"Psh…" Brittany said blowing some blonde locks from her face, "He just doesn't know what he's missing out on. You just gotta show him how much you like him without pussying out…then he'll be all over that tight booty of yours!"

"You think so…" Ellie said licking her bottom lip, which was hurting from the constant biting. "Hell yeah" Brittany continued, "You guys have a lot in common like hunting and shit. You're gorgeous; and you know he loves you…just in a different way. All you need to do is change that! It's not like he's messing with other girls so you ain't gotta worry about competition".

Ellie smiled as she thought about it. Brittany seemed to make a pretty valid point, and for the past two years she'd been picturing the day Joel would hug her close; slowly placing his lips against her own.

"Damn babe…" Brittany said as Ellie moaned out again. Brittany slowly rubbed Ellie's neither region, "You're so fucking wet…when's the last time you've played with yourself?"

Ellie allowed her friend to slowly slide her finger inside, the hot water running over her body only intensifying the pleasure. "T-two weeks ago…Joel was outside doing work in the yard without a s-shirt…I-I couldn't help it" Ellie said in between moans.

"Oh yeah" Brittany whispered licking her lips. She pushed Ellie down, laying her body in the tub. "I want you to close your eyes…and imagine Joel's doing this…alright?" Brittany said going down between Ellie's legs lifting one up and placing it over her shoulder.

Ellie nodded as Brittany lowered her head towards her pussy. Her hands immediately flew into her friend's hair, lightly squeezing. "Oh my god…" Ellie cried out as Brittany darted her small tongue against Ellie's wetness.

"Oh….fucking shit!" Ellie moaned as she brought a hand to her left breast. She slowly rubbed her nipples; pinching softly.

She gasped as she felt Brittany slowly rub the insides of her thighs; lightly tracing circles on her pale skin. She peeked an eye open; looking down to see Brittany with her tongue driven deep inside herself.

"Doesn't seem too fair…" Ellie stated making Brittany raise her head; licking her lips.

"Oh yeah…" Brittany said slowly sitting up on her knees. Ellie watched; her face beat red as Brittany placed two fingers in on her own pussy; spreading her lips apart.

Brittany smiled seeing Ellie so turned on; and she was pretty ready for some pleasure of her own, "Do you wanna taste this sweet little pussy?"

Without an answer Brittany stepped above Ellie; who was still on her back. She placed her pussy above Ellie's mouth and leaned back down Ellie's body towards the redheads own sex.

Needing no instruction Ellie brought her mouth up to her friend's dripping pussy and dove her tongue inside.

The two teenagers lay in the shower for another fifteen minutes, both moaning while pleasuring each other as the warm water showered over them.

"Oh fuck….I'm gonna cum!" Ellie groaned out as Brittany fingered her quickly; while eagerly nibbling Ellie's clit. She herself had just orgasmed a few minutes before.

Feeling her friend grow even tighter around her finger Brittany sped up her thrusts.

Ellie's moans turned into screams of ecstasy as her body clenched. Brittany placed her mouth over Ellie's gushing vagina; drinking up all of her friends juices.

"Shit girl…" Brittany said slurping the remaining juices; leaving Ellie's hairless vagina glistening as she turned off the water, "I don't think you've ever cum that much".

Still lying down, Ellie groaned as her pussy spasm from the aftermath of her orgasm. Brittany began to help her friend up.

"Let's go to your room and get some sleep. I'm beat" Brittany said as the both began to get dressed.

Ellie nodded as she ran the smooth towel across her stomach. She agreed that she could use some rest; but then remembered that her roommate had not yet arrived; or at least had not let her know he was home. She quickly put on some shorts and an old T-shirt.

"Hold up" Ellie said going towards Joel's room, "I gotta make sure he made it back safe". Brittany followed and looked inside when Ellie cracked the door open. Joel lay on his back; snoring loudly in nothing but his stripped boxers.

"Well…" Ellie said turning away, "At least he made it back okay".

Brittany stopped her from shutting the door and said, "Hold up. Let's think about this. The old man's completely out, didn't even wake up from your screams. Why don't we… I don't know…check out his…'Weapon'?"

Ellie was about to question her friend when Brittany walked inside and tiptoed towards Joel. The blonde motioned her over by waving her hand when she had finally made it to Joel's bed.

"Come on" Ellie whispered looking at Joel's still sleeping form, "This isn't funny. What if he wakes up?"

"Wow!" Brittany exclaimed kneeling next to the bed; gazing a Joel's crotch, "You can see the outline of that monster through his boxers. Must be like….ten inches at least!"

Ellie slowly stepped in, but her heart froze when Brittany reached into Joel's boxers and fished out the large organ. "Oh my fucking god!" Brittany said slowly sliding her hand up and down the sleeping man's cock.

"S-Stop damn it!" Ellie said as she saw the penis begin to grow hard in her friend's small hand. The smell of man in the room was driving her nuts, and looking at Joel's now aroused cock wasn't helping.

"Why" Brittany asked examining the flesh in her hand, "If he was gonna wake up he would of. Now get over her; this things too big for me to handle by myself. Plus, you wouldn't want me to hog it for myself would ya?"

Ellie reluctantly kneeled by her friend; watching Joel's face to make sure he would not wake up. "Holy shit this is weird. It's so hot, and you can feel like his heart beat and stuff" Brittany said as she began jerking the length faster.

Ellie gasped as she heard Joel grunt in his sleep. The grunt only seemed to encourage Brittany; motivating her to speed up her movements even more.

Ellie leaned in closer, her fingers digging into her bare legs. She wet her lips as she watched a small amount of white liquid began oozing from the tip of his penis. "Holy shit" Brittany said taking her hand away from the hard member, "Holy fucking shit! Is he gonna cum?"

Ellie chose to ignore her friend and grasped Joel's twitching member. She slowly began sliding her hand up and down his shaft; his own pre-cum becoming a lubricant.

"We gotta be careful girly" Brittany explained while watching Ellie stroke Joel; the redhead really getting into it, "If he cums all over the damn place then he'll know something went down when he wakes up".

"Don't worry" Ellie moaned as she leaned her body over Joel's lower half. She slowly stroked him; watching as his pre slowly leaked from his head.

Her face directly over his groin; she took a big breath, trying to smell Joel the best she could.

"Holy fucking shit" Ellie moaned as she leaned on her elbows, her face inches away from the cock as she jerked intensely. The smell of Joel's thick pre was driving her crazy and she knew she needed more.

Brittany was surprised when Ellie pointed the cock right at her face, taking it into her wet mouth. "Damn…"Brittany thought hearing Ellie's muffled moans as she suckled the cock, "This is getting pretty hot".

Only being able to get about four inches into her mouth, Ellie began stroking the rest of Joel's length. The older man's breath had become more labored and he was grunting a lot.

She felt him harden in her throat and couldn't help but groan around his girth. She was going to finally prove to Joel she could be like any other women. Not as his little girl, but as a lover.

She took hold of Joel's testicles like she and Brittany had read in old porno magazines. Giving them a light squeeze she began slowly rubbing them along her hand while she jerked him into her mouth.

"Fuck…he's about to blow" Brittany said watching Joel's chest heave up and down; his raspy breaths coming out louder.

"Mhmmmmmmm" Ellie moaned while sucking his cock. She couldn't tell at the moment, but she was sure her tight blue shorts had a large wet spot on the front.

Her eyes widened as she felt Joel expand even further into her throat and felt his cock give another large tremble.

"It's so….delicious" Ellie thought as she felt Joel shoot into her mouth. He grunted loudly as the redhead's cheeks expanded to make sure his semen didn't spill. She stroked the cock slowly; hoping to get every last drop out.

Swishing the cum around in her mouth Ellie gave a small moan as she took her mouth away from Joel's penis. She kept the hot liquid in her mouth; some escaping as she pulled away; rolling down her chin.

"Damn Ellie" Brittany said scooting next to Ellie who was no kneeling back on the floor, "Do you still have some?"

Ellie nodded as she kept her mouth closed. Brittany smiled as she asked, "How's it taste?"

Ellie couldn't answer do to her mouth being full but Brittany could tell she liked it. She leaned in and stuck her tongue out; slurping the dripping semen that had escaped from the redhead's full mouth.

Beginning at Ellie's chin Brittany licked all the cum off her friend's face. Grasping both sides of Ellie's head, Brittany pressed her mouth against her friend's making Ellie swap the still hot cum.

The two girls began a heated make out session, the thick cum oozing out of their mouths as their tongues battled; running over their bodies.

Eyes closed, Brittany pulled away; strands of saliva and cum connecting their lips, "We're gonna need to take another shower".

Ellie looked over at the still hard cock; which almost seemed to grow bigger since he'd come. She stood up and stretched as they walked towards the door; hoping to god Joel wouldn't wonder why his penis was hanging out of his boxers.

_One month later_

Cracking his back he hefted another load over the fence. Everyone else seemed pretty busy today; so he had to work completely alone; which he didn't seem to mind much.

Gathering another stack of wood; he walked over to a large hole in the fence. He quickly went to work covering it; cautious to not get shocked by the electricity running through the defense fence.

Once finishing he jumped down the ramp he was perched on; grasping his colt cobra, spinning the chamber a few times as he looked around the place. Most of the kids were in school; including Ellie, while the adults rested or worked.

Running a hand through his sweaty hair he sighed; the weather was getting hotter again, showing summer was almost upon them.

"You seem to be working pretty hard" A woman's voice called from the road bringing his attention away from his thoughts. Ready to yell at Ellie for skipping school again; he turned around to come face to face with a head of blonde hair.

"L-Lisa?" Joel stammered before giving a deep laugh, "Man…I thought you were Ellie. Damn girl skips school more than she goes".

They both shared a laugh, or at least Lisa laughed while Joel stood there. Even though he'd learned to trust some of the people in the town, he still couldn't seem to let his emotions out, not without liquor at least.

"So" Joel said grabbing another pile of wood and hefting himself back onto the ramp, "Whadya need?"

The younger woman was quiet for a bit, taking her time to look around; before she asked, "Have you heard about the dance the town's holding for beginning of another summer?"

Joel's hammer stopped mid-swing; before he shook his head slowly and replied, "No…guess I haven't really been paying attention too much lately".

"Well…apparently Maria is looking for chaperons and I was wondering if you'd wanna go with me. We could watch the kids; have some fun; maybe dance a little bit" Lisa said; making sure to look directly into Joel's dark eyes.

The older man chuckled as he finished another hole; jumping off the ramp. "Lisa…are you asking me on a date to the town dance?" Joel asked with a hint of confusion in his deep voice.

The woman gave him a big smile; pushing herself slightly against his arm. "Do you have any idea how much older I am then you?" Joel asked; looking down at the much younger blonde woman. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy looking down the small shirt she had. Gotta love cleavage.

Rolling her blue eyes Lisa replied, "So what? Just because you've got some age on me don't me we can't go enjoy ourselves for a night?"

"I don't know Lisa…"Joel said looking at the woman who frowned. He gulped as he watched her eyes begin to grow watery. "Shit" he thought to himself, as tough as he was; Joel could not stand to see a girl cry.

"Um…" Joel couched into his hand looking up before brushing his hands against his jeans, "I guess I could stop by for a bit…"

"R-Really?" She asked, pretty surprised considering she was thinking she'd have to resort to begging. Giving a girlish squeal, Lisa jumped on the man; giving a light kiss to his cheek before running off saying, "The dance is in three days, so you'd better get ready! I'll meet you there!"

Rubbing his cheek slightly Joel gave a confused sigh. He wasn't sure what Lisa was up to, but he sure as hell didn't like it; and now he was supposed to go with her to a dance he hadn't even heard about until a few minutes before.

Shaking his head he jumped back onto the ramp, quickly setting back into work.

Ellie walked towards her house, Brittany trailing behind picking her ear. "So are you going or not? Tell me so I can get something to wear if I have to go; damn it!" Brittany declared glaring at her friend.

"I don't fucking know" Ellie said jumping up her steps, "If you wanna go then go! You don't need me there to have fun". The blonde pouted as Ellie helped her up the steps, "But what am I gonna do without you? Not like I wanna dance with any of the fucks our age".

"JOEL!" Ellie yelled opening the door, "I'M HOME".

"YOU AIN'T GOTTA ANNNOUCE IT EVERYDAY DAMN IT!" she heard Joel yell from the kitchen. Rolling her eyes at Brittany who skipped in, she walked into the kitchen to find Tommy and Joel going over some plans for the town.

"What if by some off chance hunters do attack?" Tommy asked giving his brother a weary look. Joel sighed as he shook his head, "Will you just trust me. No hunters would attack us with how many people we have and our defenses".

Tommy looked back over the giant blue prints of the whole town. Growing angry with his older brother stubborn ideas he said, "I hope your right. Then again; I guess you should be. You used to be a leader of the bastards and all".

Ellie watched as Joel immediately stood up and walked out the back door. She bit her lip as he walked by her, not even giving her a glance.

"Now why'd you have to go say that…?" Ellie asked looking at the door. She was well aware of Joel's past involving the hunters. Tommy explained why the two had originally separated; telling her the terrible, terrible things Joel had done to innocent people.

"God damn it" Tommy said running a hand through his long hair. "I'm sorry Ellie…sometimes he just gets to me…"

"Well don't apologies to me" Ellie said glaring at Tommy, "He's right out there if you're sorry".

"I'm just gonna go" Tommy said gathering the multiply papers, "I'll come by later when things cool off. Bye Ellie" giving the girl a hug and waving goodbye to Brittany he left.

"You know" Brittany starting, "I have to go too. My mom said we have to spend more time together. See ya Ellie".

The redhead waved her friend goodbye, watching as she too walked out of the kitchen. She waited till she heard the front door close before she snuck over the screen door Joel had walked out off.

Watching through the door she saw Joel sit down on the hammock he had made himself a few months back; something to remind him of his old life she thinks.

She quietly exited the house, walking over to the hammock. Peeking around the side she saw Joel slowly rocking side to side; his eyes closed.

"Hey" Ellie said awkwardly; slowly rubbing her arm, the way she always did when Joel was upset. One eye opened, but closed once again when he saw who it was, "Hey". Standing there for a moment Ellie cleared her throat and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Joel moved over a bit, allowing Ellie to climb onto the hammock. Although she wasn't nearly as small as she used to be, Joel allowed her to snuggle into his side, her leaning against his side.

"You know he didn't mean it" Ellie said resting her head against his shoulder; looking up into the sky. "Yeah, yeah" Joel grumbled out, causing Ellie to roll her eyes. It never ceased to amaze her how such a man could act so childish when it came to his brother.

Taking a deep breath; Ellie couldn't help but sigh into Joel's flannel button up shirt, god did she love how he smelled. "This is nice" Ellie whispered, her eyes closing as Joel's breathing became easier. She could tell from the light snores that Joel had fallen asleep; Ellie laying half way on his side.

Interlocking her fingers into his own calloused hands she began to wonder; what would life be like if she and Joel were together in a more passionate way. Would they spend days like this? Together; snuggling up on the hammock; or the couch, watching movies they rented from town square.

She smiled imagining Joel snuggling with her; or anyone for that matter, he just wasn't the type of man, but that was okay.

She felt so comfortable against Joel, his warm body keeping her heated. Looking up and his face she couldn't help but blush.

Trying her best to not make too much movement Ellie began sliding up Joel's body, her face hovering over his. All she could think about was crashing her lips against his and showing him just how much she loved him.

Placing an arm over him to hold herself up sent the hammock tumbling, and sent Joel and Ellie to the ground in a big bang.

"Holy shit" Joel said rubbing the back of his neck, "Gezz kid…Can't you sit still just for a bit". Ellie glared at him while he began to rise and muttered, "I'm not a kid…"

Fixing the hammock Joel plopped back on and said, "Maybe I should sit by myself, don't wanna break the strings".

For some reason when Joel said this, Ellie felt anger begin to rise up in her. It's not like she meant for the hammock to turn upside down.

Ellie glared at Joel, shaking her head and she said, "You know what Joel, you really are a fucking prick".

"W-What?" Joel's deep voice responded, his eye cracking open to glare at the younger girl who was standing at his side; hands on her side, "What makes me a prick? The fact I don't want the damn hammock broken".

Almost growling Ellie stomped her foot down, kicking up some dust, "You're fucking hopeless Joel. I can't believe someone as frustrating as you can even exist! I was gonna ask if you wanted to help Maria chaperon at the town's dance, but I wouldn't wanna take precious time off your hammock!"

With a heated glare Joel responded back, "Even if you did ask it'd be too late. Lisa asked me to go with her and I told the girl yeah".

"W-What…" Ellie said; eyes widening as Joel popped his neck. He slowly got up, towering over the smaller girl he responded, "I have plans, so no I can't help Maria. Sorry"

Ellie kept her focus on the hammock as Joel stepped out of her sight and walked into the house. Slowly squeezing her hands she racked her brain for what just happened. If anyone was looking they would see a very distraught Ellie, struggling to keep her screams in.

_Three days later _

"Do I really have to wear that?" Joel asked staring at the articles of clothing in Maria's hands. Sure he's dressed up before, but for a silly little dance like this?

Maria threw the tux at him, Joel catching it with ease as he stood up, "Oh just go try it on. You agreed to a date; so you'd better act like you're going on one".

Grumbling to himself, and making Maria laugh Joel walked towards the bathroom to change. "So…" Maria began standing outside the door, "Has Ellie come back yet?" She heard the rustling of cloths stop for a minute.

"Ummm" Joel started clearing his throat as he began getting the damn tuxedo on, "She's still over at Brittany's. I just don't understand why she's so mad; all this over a damn hammock".

Rolling her eyes Maria gave a sigh. Ellie explained exactly why she was so upset; and Maria could see where the younger girl was coming from. "Well maybe you shouldn't go…" Maria said quietly, but enough for Joel to hear through the door.

She was surprised to have the door open so abruptly. Joel walked out; the suit fitted around his body. Maria would be lying if she said the older man didn't like dashing in the suit; but she kept away from those thoughts.

"Do you think I shouldn't go?" Joel asked clearly confused. Maria wanted to say no, tell him to smarten up and go find Ellie; but she couldn't. It not being her business she said, "No, you should go. Just don't do too much with Lisa, ya old pervert".

Joel glared at the small blonde. "It's not like that" Joel said with a scuff, "I don't know what she's up to but I'm just going cause she asked. Nothing more".

Maria laughed as she patted his chest and began walking towards the door, "Sure Joel, whatever you say. You look very handsome in your tuxedo, so try not to draw too much attention".

Watching his sister in law walk out the door, Joel whispered, "My brother has some real strange picks in women".

"C'mon Ellie, you can't lay around forever" Brittany said trying to drag Ellie from her bed. "Why the fuck not…."Ellie asked as she sniffled.

Brittany growled while she shoved the redhead off her bed, "Because my parents are fucking wondering why you're staying so long without going home".

"Gosh damn it" Brittany said to her ragdoll like friend who literally just rolled off the bed, "You're acting like your life is over".

Ellie didn't respond as she rolled over on her side avoiding her friend. "Instead of sitting her crying like a little bitch; go out there and show that asshole what he's missing out on!" Brittany yelled into her friend's ear; trying her best to get Ellie to do anything.

"What the fuck can I do?" Ellie's now quiet voice asked sadly.

Brittany smirked as she lifted Ellie by her shoulders and made her look into her own eyes, "You're gonna go to that dance wearing one of the best dresses this town has to offer; you're gonna show Joel what he's missing out on, and then you're gonna make Lisa feel like shit, cause she'll realize she'll never look as good as you will!".

Brittany huffed; trying to catch her breath. Although Ellie just sat there; Brittany could see her little speech had awaked something in the redhead's eyes.

"Where the hell are we gonna get dresses?" Ellie asked making Brittany laugh. Standing up, dragging Ellie with her Brittany explained, "Don't worry girly, I know just the place".

"I'm telling you Maria; this dance isn't a good idea" Tommy said for the hundredth time that night, pulling the hot neck of his tuxedo. His wife was too busy watching the kids enjoy themselves to really care what her husband had to say.

"Hey Maria" a familiar voice said drawing the blonde's attention away from the party. She smiled looking to see Ellie standing alongside Brittany, both in beautiful dresses. Brittany wore a long, lacy black dress that made her light hair stand out. Although she wore no makeup, her face seemed to glow in the dim lighting.

Ellie wore a deep crimson dress that complemented her own hair. Her hair not in it's usually ponytail, but now straightened and running down her back. She wore a black cuffing around her left wrist. The dress showed every curve the girl had to offer, squeezing around her body tightly. Maria was surprised to see Ellie showing off quite a bit of her cleavage. Although her heels weren't too tall they did appear to give the young girl a bit of height.

"Oh my" Maria said happily, "You both look so amazing! Don't they Tommy?"

Tommy rubbed his side after Maria elbowed him and replied, "Yeah, yeah. They look beautiful".

"S-So…"Ellie asked walking forward, squeezing her hands across her chest, "Has he um….is he…".

"Sorry Ellie" Maria answered hugging her, "He hasn't come yet…"

Ellie nodded as Brittany wrapped an arm around her own and asked, "You wanna go hit the dance floor?"

Ellie allowed herself to be dragged to the dance floor; where boys immediately swarmed the two.

Ellie scanned the whole room for the next thirty minutes; never spotting the man she'd come to make jealous. She could see Lisa talking to a few other women by some tables. She wore a tight blue dress that made her massive breast stick out even farther. Her long tan legs could be seen considering the damn dress stopped right below her knees.

"Stupid old bitch" Ellie muttered snapping her gaze away from the blonde. She grinned when she noticed more attention was on her and not on anyone else; just like she had hoped.

She danced with Brittany; trying her best to forget the old asshole and have some fun. Her blonde friend had made her try all kinds of dances; including one she had found called grinding; which Ellie couldn't really call a dance, but it did draw just about all the male attention to them.

They danced for another thirty minutes when suddenly someone caught Ellie's attention. She knew she should've been pissed when she saw him, but all she could do was stare.

The tight tux Joel wore left nothing to the imagination; showing every bulge of muscle the older man had. She almost gasped when she noticed his hair was brushed; and his beard was gone, no longer giving him the wild look, but he still retained what made him handsome. He looked even taller than usual as he walked towards Maria and Tommy. She wanted to run over and make him see how beautiful she was; to show him what he was missing out on; but most important, she wanted to make sure they were okay.

She wanted to cry as she watched him look at her for a minute after Tommy had pointed her way; but Joel simply nodded and walked towards Lisa.

_With Joel _

Joel talked to Maria and Tommy; examining everyone in the crowd, "Well….where is she?"

Tommy laughed as he pointed to the only girl in a red dress. Joel watched as she looked up at him; amazed by how beautiful she looked. He was about to walk down and apologies for being an ass, but remembered he had told another younger girl he'd be here.

He waved goodbye to Maria and Tommy; and made his way towards where Maria had told him.

Joel walked towards the blonde; giving a sigh when Lisa noticed him, waving him over. "Oh my god!" Lisa said rubbing a hand across Joel's cheek, "You clean up well!"

While Lisa finished talking to some friends, Joel began thinking. The music playing reminded him how easy things were before the world went to hell. He remembered the song being played by his daughter countless times before she finally got sick of it. "Katy Perry or something like that" Joel thought trying his best to remember the female singer.

"Let's go dance" Lisa said after finishing talking to her friends. She dragged the bigger man into the crowd of dancing people.

Never being one for dancing Joel didn't really know what he was supposed to do as he watched the blonde begin dancing to the fast paced song.

The two danced for a while; at least Lisa did, while Joel stood there awkwardly.

"C'mon big man" Lisa said sweetly as she took Joel's hands and placed them on her sides, slowly rubbing them across her body; pushing her body against his. Joel's eyes widened when she placed his hand on her ass; letting him grasp it.

"Your body's so fucking hard…" Lisa said as their bodies rubbed against each other, "I knew you were muscular but damn…." Joel tried to let go of the girl's ass, but she immediately placed it back on.

He was about to push her way when she interrupted him, "How about tonight I make something else about you hard?"

The older man's hand dropped to his side as he stood there stunned. He'd been with quite a few women in his day; enough to learn a lot about them; but never before had he been with a woman so damn blunt with her feelings.

She spun around, rubbing her massive behind against his groin. "She just had to have a big ass…." Joel thought as he began to back away; making Lisa turn around and smile.

"You don't have to be shy…" Lisa said trying to take his hands into her own again, "You're a big guy…I'm sure you could handle a little girl like me".

"Fuck…" Joel couldn't help but mutter as Lisa gripped his cock through his dress pants, "L-Lisa…I don't think we should ummm…"

"Shhhh" Lisa shushed him while rubbing him through his pants. Joel looked around; trying to make sure nobody was looking. He looked down at Lisa who was smiling up at him when he thought the coast was clear.

"You're too tense. I can't imagine all the stress you're carrying…" Lisa said bringing her face to his; kissing his lips softy. "How about this; I live right next door to town hall. We'll go over there and you can do whatever you want to me…anything you can imagine. I'll take every last bit of stress you have" she whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder.

Tommy gave him a look while he followed Lisa out; her hand holding his dragging him along. "Bye Maria" Lisa said with a sly smile while she walked past the two leaders of the town.

"Where are they going?" Tommy asked surprised to see his brother somewhat embarrassed as they walked out. Maria glared at the little blonde who was pulling Joel out the door; grinning while Joel stared at the ground.

_30 minutes later_

Ellie laughed alongside everyone else as Brittany told another joke. They'd stopped dancing a while ago; and Ellie had to say she was feeling kinda better. She still couldn't find Joel; but she didn't let it bother her.

"Okay; so why did the rooster cross the road?" Brittany said as everyone began to simmer down from the last joke.

Ellie was ready to laugh when suddenly someone yelled, "ELLIE!"

She along with everyone else turned around to see Maria hurrying over to them; her black dress ruffled. Tommy followed closely behind saying, "Just let it go damn it!"

"No god damn it! She has a right to know!" Maria said angrily making Ellie curious.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked as Maria pulled her away from everyone with Tommy. "He's a grown man. You're just gonna piss him off!" Tommy pleaded, attempting to get Maria to stop.

"Joel and Lisa left a half hour ago together" Maria explained making Tommy roll his eyes, "We followed them and Lisa brought him to her house".

Ellie's eyes grew as she asked, "W-What….why would he…why would they..."

"Now Ellie…you can't just barge in there" Tommy said trying to cool the situation down, "He's an adult and can make his own decisions. If he wanted to go then he can".

"Bull fucking shit!" Maria spit out, "Out of all the women in this town; I'll be damned if he hurts Ellie with a girl like…"

"Maria…" Ellie said softly glaring at the ground, "Its fine…Tommy's right. Just forget it; I give up".

Maria watched as Ellie walked towards the exit; the girl looking like she was about to cry. "This isn't gonna end well…." She thought as she kicked Tommy in the shin.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Ellie threw off her shoes and ran towards Lisa's house. She'd be damned if she let Lisa get away with this; and she was gonna beat Joel's ass too.

"Stupid piece of shit" Ellie said as she pulled a shiv out or her dress. She quickly unlocked Lisa's back door; muttering to herself the whole time.

"Fucking asshole; can't believe I could feel anything for you" Ellie whispered trying to listen to what room the two were in. She could hear some noise coming from upstairs. She walked on the tip of her toes as she made her way up the stairs; holding the shiv, ready to stab a bitch.

She could hear them talking through the door at the far end of the hall. She slowly walked towards the door, her anger influencing her as she gripped the shiv.

_A Few minutes earlier_

"Go ahead…I wanna feel those big hands around them" Lisa said presenting her massive breasts to Joel. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest; rubbing his thumbs against her hard nipples.

"How do they feel?" Lisa asked through her moans; rubbing Joel's hands against her tits.

"Ummm...ughhh…" Joel was lost for words, not from the tits; which were nice, but from the feeling he had.

He was trying to enjoy being with a women, but he knew he couldn't do it. All he could picture was Ellie's disappointed face as he looked into Lisa's eyes.

"T-This is wrong…" Joel muttered as he took his hands out of Lisa's grip; dropping them at his side. "W-What?" Lisa asked as Joel grabbed her hips and gently lifted him up and placed him next to him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked as Joel began putting on his dress shoes. "This isn't right" Joel said; as if it answered all her questions, "I've done a lot of bad shit in my life…but I can't do this…not with you".

Lisa slowly raised her body on her elbows and asked, "This is about Ellie; isn't it?"

Joel was already turned around and walking towards the door when she asked this.

"Are you fucking serious?" Lisa angrily asked jumping off the bed, breasts bouncing as she did so, "Why the fuck does it matter? You two aren't together!"

"I don't know…" Joel said quite frustrated with himself for not being able to give an answer. He couldn't really explain why this felt wrong, but the whole time all he could imagine was Ellie's sad face if she knew.

"I'm sorry…but I gotta go" Joel said making his way towards the door in a hurry.

"B-But I thought she was like your daughter or some shit!" Lisa said trying her best to get Joel to stop.

"It's hard to explain…" Joel responded.

"You're actually going?" Lisa asked surprised, "You can't be seriously considering leaving me for some little girl! Just think about everything we could do that you guys won't be able to"

"Yeah…" Joel stopped once again turning around to glare at the angry blonde, "You can do a lot; I'm sure of it; but Ellie has one thing you'll never have".

Lisa placed her hands to her side as she asked, "Oh yeah asshole; what would that be".

"Some class about her and my love" Joel said. He once again turned towards the door; walking out of the room and into the dark hallway where he made his way down stairs and left the house; Lisa screaming behind him the whole time.

_With Ellie _

The shiv dropped to her side; her hand gripping it tightly to make sure everything that just happened was real.

The part about her having class was nice, but to hear Joel say he loved her made her heart soar.

She still wasn't sure if he loved her like she loved him; but god damn it, it was enough!

She quickly hid as Joel opened the door and walked past her into the darkness of the house. She wanted laugh as she heard Lisa curse and scream.

She slowly crept out of the darkness when she heard the door shut; the smile never leaving her face. When she reached the front the door she heard Lisa begin to cry and kinda felt bad for the older girl. She knew how it felt to have the one you love choose someone else; at least she thought she had.

She heard Lisa slam her bedroom door, and shook her head as she quietly opened the front door and made her way outside.

Her hand lightly dropped from the door knob; the butterflies in her stomach going wild. "I guess tonight's the night then…" She said to herself as she jumped off Lisa's porch, "If Joel can reject sex and say he has feeling for me without any regret then I should be able to admit my love for him".

She stopped by Brittany's to explain why she had left in such a hurry. With some encouragement from her best friend Ellie left, her smile never wavering.

_A few minutes later_

"What the hell..." Tommy said as he walked towards the front door of his house, Maria asking, "Who is it?"

As soon as he opened the door a red blur ran past him; light laughter escaping it as it ran into his room.

"Guess I'm not getting any sleep" Tommy muttered slowly walking back to his room; checking a clock to see what time it is.

"You do realize it's almost midnight right?" He asked as he walked into his room. Ellie sat on the bed, his side of the bed actually; holding Maria's hands telling his wife about something.

"No he didn't!" Maria said, only to Tommy's horror; encouraging the girl.

"I swear; it was the best thing he's ever done!" Ellie said enthusiastically as she fell onto the bed. Maria chuckled as Ellie took a deep breath, before she said, "I'm telling him how I feel tonight! Nothing's gonna stop me!"

Maria gave her all the encouragement she could want as Tommy stood in the door way trying to stay patient. He was kinda shocked when Ellie turned towards him; almost waiting for his approval.

"Damn it…" Tommy sighed as he smiled and held thumbs up; making Ellie give him a dazzling smile.

"Thanks guys!" Ellie said jumping off the bed, running out of the room like a rocket in a dress.

"Well" Maria said with a smile as Tommy got back into bed, trying his best to get to sleep, "I'm glad her night ended up turning out okay".

"Yeah, yeah" Tommy said; shutting his eyes and turning off the lamp beside him.

"You know…I'm not quite sure I agree with the age difference but….I guess crazier things have happened" Maria said taking her husband's hand in her own.

Tommy sighed as he muttered, "Yup".

"Maybe this will good for the both of them"

"Sure"

"…I think we should have a baby".

Now Tommy was awake.

_With Ellie_

Her feet hurt from running bare foot, but she couldn't find it in her to care as she jumped up her porch, swinging the door opened she ran in.

She stopped as she noticed Joel on the couch; watching another one of his old western movies.

"Hey" Ellie said with a smile as she plopped down next to him, "Whatcha watching?"

"Ballad of Cable Hogue" Joel responded; his eyes never leaving the television, "Did you have fun at the dance?"

He found it a bit odd when Ellie giggled; which was way too girly for her. "Yeah…" She said scooting slightly closer to him, "But I think I had more fun after".

"What'd you do?" Joel asked reaching for the cup of water he'd had sitting next to him on a little coffee table, "Go to Brittany's?"

"Joel…" Ellie said, her face growing hotter as she kept her vision on the old television; watching an older man threaten a priest about water or something.

Joel put his water down as he propped his feet up on the small table; waiting for the girl to continue.

"I've got something you need to know" Ellie said as she rubbed her bite mark, "But you gotta promise you won't laugh or something…"

Joel just rolled his eyes and grumbled out, "Sure, whatever".

Figuring this would be the best she could get; she took a deep breath and went for it.

Joel watched as the hero talked to the priest; the two becoming friends as they agreed on a partnership.

"Hey!" Joel started as Ellie got off the couch and stood in his line of sight; blocking the TV with her dress clad form.

"What're you doing" Joel asked confused as the girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Grabbing Joel's face with both hands Ellie brought her mouth against his; relaxing as she felt his lips against hers. All the tension in her body began to fade away and she slid her arms around his neck.

She didn't try to use tongue, or 'Swap spit'; she just kissed him. A deep loving kiss; that made her forget everything in the world.

Joel was too shocked out of his mind as the girl laid her small body against his own, diving into him as she held his face, bringing their lips together. He sat there; listening to her moan against him

He could feel her little arms wrap around his neck; keeping him still as she slowly broke the kiss.

"I love you so much" Ellie said, her eyes closed as she slowly pulled away. Joel saw that her cheeks had become red, and honestly had no idea what to say so he stuttered out, "W-What?"

Ellie's pale green eyes bore into his own; making him uneasy. "Well…" Ellie asked biting her lip, "Do you…Do you love me too?"

Joel really didn't feel like doing this right now, not after tonight; but he knew if he avoided it now it would hurt Ellie, and he would never try to do that. Of course he loved her; if he didn't he wouldn't still be around.

"I ugh…" Joel cleared his throat awkwardly as Ellie waited, trying her best to not look needy, "Ellie…you know I care about you, more than I do a lot of people. You're…a beautiful young girl. Much too young for me…"

"I don't care how old you are!" Ellie interrupted as she tried to keep her voice clear; hoping he wouldn't reject her.

"Ellie…you're like my daughter. I thought I was…your father figure" Joel said trying to get the girl to understand his point of view.

"Y-You were…but…I started growing up and well….I started getting different feelings for you" Ellie said trying to explain what she's been going through, "At first the feeling were weird, but over time they grew and grew, and now….I can't even describe it. It's like…It's like I want to spend my whole life with you, as long as I can. I want you to hold me…and touch me…and just love me back like I love you".

It was now Joel's turn to go red in the face, which made Ellie giggle as she continued, "I-I just need to know…do you love me too?"

He thought about the question for what seemed like hours. Did he love her like she loved him? He thought she was intelligent; had a great sense of humor, was a beautiful girl, and probably the only person he could actually see himself being in love with now; but did he actually love her.

"Is it wrong to love her?" Joel asked himself. He wanted to think it was, but once he looked into her eyes her knew his answer.

He slowly brought the girls face back to his own, and this time kissed her. Ellie squirmed atop of him, moaning as she tried her best to keep the kiss interesting for him; which made him laugh on the inside; how could he not love someone who was trying so hard for him.

"Do you think I'd still be with you if I didn't love you?" Joel asked surprising Ellie who was huffing from their kiss, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same for you; but I still don't really think it's exactly right".

Grinning at Joel; Ellie wiggled up onto his crotch saying, "Who the fuck cares. I love you; and you love me. That's all I need to hear".

"What about everyone else?" Joel asked raising an eyebrow, "This could ruin not only my reputation around here, buy people might start looking at you different too".

He waited as Ellie began to ponder the whole situation, but not for too long…

"Fuck em" she explained before bringing their lips together again; this time shocking Joel. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair as she pulled away smiling.

"C'mon…" She said slowly standing up, straightening out her dress. She grabbed the remote on Joel's side and flipped the TV off.

Joel raised an eyebrow as she took his hand into her own; pulling him up. "Follow me" Ellie stated, turning her head; giving him a smile.

Joel let the girl lead him upstairs; where Ellie took him to her room.

Joel gulped as Ellie gave him a hungry look, shoving him into her room.

"E-Ellie" Joel said putting his hands up, "I know what you're thinking, and I don't know about this. You're still a kid".

He was lost for words when Ellie tackled him onto her bed; mostly because he lost his wind.

'**SMACK'**

"I'm not a child anymore Joel" Ellie said smiling at Joel's now beat red face, "I won't tolerate you treating me like one. I'm a women now; whether you like it or not".

She grabbed the front of his vest with both hands and ripped it apart; causing the buttons to snap off and fly everywhere.

"E-Ellie" Joel groaned as Ellie rubbed her silky body against his own, "T-This isn't my suit".

The redhead smiled as she ripped the white undershirt he wore down the middle and said, "Don't worry….I'll take full blame…"

Joel closed his eyes as he felt her small cold hands run across his chest; her thumbs slowly rubbing his many scars.

"God this is hot" Ellie moaned, rubbing her crotch against Joel's.

"Your body seems to agree Joel" Ellie said, feeling his cock begin to harden in his pants, "Maybe you should admit you want this as much as I do. It's okay".

"What if you get pregnant?" Joel asked, his breathing constricted as his body temperature rose. Ellie couldn't help but giggle as she leaned over to the table by her bed, reaching into one of the drawers.

"Stop worrying Joel; I've been planning this forever" Ellie said holding up a small square wrapper. Joel's eyes widened once he had realized exactly what it was and asked, "W-Where'd you get that?"

"I snuck them on a run to the hospital" Ellie said leaning over him, rubbing her soft chest on his; her hard nipples poking through her dress, "I've got a lot of them, all sizes; so don't worry. Hell; if you wanted to go raw I wouldn't care."

"Of course I'mma worry Ellie!" Joel snapped, his face heating up as he felt Ellie's dress become slightly wet, "Do you have an idea how weird this is! Up until tonight I was your father!"

"Yeah…now you're more. Don't act like you're not turned on right now. We obviously both want this; so why fight it?" Ellie whispered bringing her mouth to his once again. Grasping his hands; she placed his arms around her. She moaned as his hands gripped her thighs, squeezing lightly.

Joel gulped as his hands slid down to the redheads soft rear, he watched Ellie bite her lip as his hands ran over her ass.

"Please don't stop…" Ellie panted rubbing his pecks slowly while hands went to work on the back of her dress.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Joel asked successfully undoing the back of her dress.

Ellie smiled as Joel seemed to finally accept her actions of affection.

He helped Ellie slide her arms out of the red clothing; watching as she slowly slid the dress down her body to her waist. Not stopping there, Joel reached behind her; grasping the hooks of her bra.

Ellie cried out as soon as the air made contact with her hard nipples. Joel threw her bra across the room and brought her down.

Joel's rough hands against her breasts forced her to moan as he pushed his lips against hers. The blush on her face intensified as he pulled away and began sliding down her body.

"Holy shit" Ellie groaned as Joel brought her right nipple to his mouth. She looked down to see Joel, suckling on her nipple; his tongue swirling around the pink flesh. Placing her hands in his hair, she couldn't help but slur out a, "I love you so much…."

Ellie's eyes widened as she felt Joel tug her dress down, leaving her only in a pair of thin panties.

"Shit" Joel muttered looking at Ellie's wet stripped panties.

Her hands instinctively covered her small opening as soon as Joel had pulled the thin layer of clothing off of them.

"Now you're shy?" Joel asked raising an eyebrow. Ellie blushed as she glared at the older man and muttered, "Shut up".

Joel quickly wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her ass; squeezing her cheeks hard.

"Jooeeeelllllllll" Ellie moaned as he rubbed her ass. Joel gave a deep breath as he rolled them over; making the girl lye under him.

He wondered why the girl was so ready a few seconds ago, but wouldn't let him see her.

He grasped her wrists, slowly pulling her reluctant hands away from her pussy, giving him full view of the small slit.

"Wow…" Joel said; Ellie's blush intensifying as Joel kneeled in front of her tiny slit. Joel gulped as the smell of her pussy reached him; his cock growing harder as he spread her legs to get a better look.

A small bit of hair sat atop her pussy; showing she was in fact a women. He looked up to see Ellie covering her eyes; breathing hard as Joel brought his mouth over her small cunt.

Slowly blowing on her flesh; Ellie groaned out as her back began to arch. "Can't believe your already this wet" Joel said, swirling his thumb over her flesh.

"OH MY GOD!" Ellie cried again as Joel flicked his finger across her small clit, his mouth engulfing her pussy.

Joel quickly went to work on the girl's snatch; sliding his tongue deep into her tight folds.

He rubbed her clit slowly, his tongue sliding around in her; hoping to loosen her up a bit.

"Jesus; you're so tight" He said pulling away as he tried to pull her lips apart with two fingers. He never really thought about it before; but he knew he was larger than the average man 'Down there' and couldn't figure out how she would take him.

"Please" Ellie pleaded as she slowly rubbed her soft breasts, "Just get on with it already. I need this so fucking bad!"

"Yes ma'am" Joel said slowly standing up, his hands reaching for his pants. Still tasting her hot pussy on his tongue; Joel zipped town his now much tighter dress pants and pushed them down along with his boxers.

"I'mma need a bigger condom" Joel said holding up the wrapper. Ellie reached into the drawer by her side, her eyes never leaving the beast that lay across her pussy.

"He's a lot bigger than I thought" she thought to herself as she reached in and pulled out the largest condom she could find. She sat up and began to tear the wrapper off.

She grasped his thick cock in her tiny hands, pumping a few times to watch Joel's reaction. She was enticed by how warm the cock was. She smiled as Joel pumped into her tiny hand. Slowly sliding the condom over his cock, she grinned when he spread her legs and pulled them up; resting her ankles over his shoulders.

Joel couldn't help but groan as he rubbed his long length across her slick love box. "This is gonna hurt for a bit" Joel said placing the head of his hard cock to her opening.

"I can take it" Ellie moaned through grinding teeth as Joel began to push into her.

"I know you can" Joel whispered leaning down; giving her the most loving kiss he could, "But that doesn't mean I want you to".

Lining his cock up, Joel began his decent.

Ellie moaned into his mouth as she felt his head pop into her. Joel waited a few seconds; letting Ellie get use to the feeling.

When the girl began wiggling under him he slowly began sliding his first few inches into her. Ellie's eyes flew open as she felt herself being stuffed. She heard Joel grunt as he plunged in at a painfully slow pace.

The man successfully fit about half his length inside the smaller girl when he felt her squirm and stopped.

"You okay?" Joel asked, concerned when Ellie shuddered.

"Y-Yeah" she groaned as she threw her head back, "Just start already".

She sucked in a huge breath as Joel began pulling his cock out slowly; only to pump right back in.

"F-Fuck…" Ellie moaned as Joel slowly pushed himself back in; stopping with half of his cock still exposed. She gripped the old sheets and prepared herself as her little pussy expanded around his girth.

Joel leaned down on his elbows, bring his mouth to hers. She circled her tongue around his; her body withering from the slow long thrusts.

Joel groaned as he slowly pulled out once again. Finally building up a slow rhythm, he wished he could just ram the whole thing inside the smaller girl. He listened to her moans as he filled her and it drove him crazy.

Breaking the little kisses they were having; he looked down and watched his cock pump into her; making her small lips expand around him.

"Qu-Quicker!" Ellie muttered through her clenched teeth.

Not needing to be told twice, Joel took a hold of her slender but curvy hips and began thrusting faster.

"Oh god!" Ellie said; taking a hold of her breasts; twisting the hard pink nipples.

Deciding she was ready Joel stood up and pulled her forward to the edge of the bed. Ellie instinctively wrapped her legs around him; pushing him even deeper.

Holding her hips, Joel began jerking in and out of the younger girl. "Ahhhh babygirl…." Joel moaned as he threw his head back, "You're so fucking tight".

"Yeah" Ellie said as Joel slid a huge majority of his length inside, "You like fucking this tight pussy, don't ya!"

Ellie watched Joel's reactions as she attempted talking dirty. He certainly began thrusting harder and faster.

"C'mon daddy" Ellie moaned, squeezing her breasts together with a loud moan, "Fuck your little girl hard".

Joel grunted loud, his hips moving incredibly fast for someone his age. He knew it was wrong; her calling him daddy, but all it did was making him harder.

"D-Daddy…you're gonna make me cum!" Ellie moaned as she tightened her legs around him; her back arching, "Do you like making your little babygirl cum! Make me cum daddy!"

Joel slowed his thrusts as he felt her tighten around him. He brought his mouth to hers and let her ride out her long, hard orgasm.

"Oh god…"Ellie said as she fell to the bed, her body slowly twitching.

She watched Joel slowly slide his huge cock out from her; rubbing it over her as he waited.

"Damn man…" she said sliding a finger into her pussy, "That huge fucker really knows how to make a girl scream".

Joel didn't respond as he watched her sit up and push him away. He was about to protest until he saw her bend over the bed; giving him perfect view of her ass.

"Shit…" Joel muttered slowly stepping back up the bed as Ellie wiggled her ass.

Ellie moaned as he slowly gripped her hips; sliding his hands onto her ass. "Damn" she heard him say quietly.

She couldn't help but become red when he grasped her cheeks and pulled them apart.

"Stop it…" she whined slowly wiggling her giggly butt, "It's embarrassing".

"No" Joel said lining his cock back up to her pussy, "Everything about you is beautiful".

Ellie felt his tip brush against her and said, "Hold up….you wanna stick that monster back in; then the condom comes off. I wanna feel you; not some rubber shit".

Joel stopped and asked, "What? I thought we talked about this".

Ellie pulled away slightly and said, "Either you take it off or no go. Your choose daddy".

She was a little surprised when Joel ripped the condom off; throwing it to the side. He roughly took a hold of her sides and pushed his cock in; every inch quickly sliding in.

"F-FUCK" Ellie screamed as she felt his cock reach farther than before. She didn't get time to get used to the feel as Joel immediately began thrusting.

Ellie's loud moans and screams became muffled by the bed as Joel rammed her into it.

Joel was in absolute heaven as he watched his hips smacking into her ass; causing It to bounce. Not being able to help himself; he gave the butt a firm smack causing Ellie to cry out.

"Oh ya daddy!" Ellie groaned, "Punish your little girl. Take all your frustration out on my ass!"

"Ugh" Joel grunted, his hips moving faster and faster each time he heard her moans.

"Fuck my womb" Ellie said loudly, "Fill it up. I don't care if I get pregnant. I want daddy and only daddy to enjoy this sweet little pussy!"

Grabbing a handful of her hair, snapping her head backwards; Joel leaned over, his hips pumping furiously as he whispered into her ear, "You're such a bad girl….talking like that…."

"YEAH!" Ellie screamed as she felt him expand, "TEACH ME A LESSON DADDY! FILL ME UP WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

"Aghhhhhhh" Joel groaned throwing his head back. Ellie couldn't help but drop her head again as she felt herself orgasm around him again. Something warm and thick began gushing into her tiny body; causing her to cum with the man behind her; who was lying atop her.

"Ellie…" Joel muttered into her ear as he slowly pulled his cock out. Ellie couldn't help but try to catch her breath as Joel fell next to her; breathing hard too.

"God damn" Joel muttered as Ellie crawled onto his chest; legs feeling wobbly.

"That's an understatement….don't think I've ever cum that hard" Ellie said pumping a few fingers into herself; letting the hot cum out onto the bed.

"Happy now?" Joel asked as he kissed her forehead. Giving a giggle the girl could only nod and say, "Happy and sore…and tired!"

"Yeah…" Joel said pulling a blanket over them, "Let's get some sleep and we'll clean up in the morning".

"Hmmm" Ellie said reaching under the blanket; grabbing his still hard cock, "Alright…but we're showering together".

Joel rolled his yes before kissing her on the lips.

Ellie laid her head back down and closed her eyes; enjoying the warmth of the man she lover next to her.


End file.
